KiGo One-shots and Prompts
by Calithe
Summary: This will be a compilation of any one-shots and prompts I might do for this pairing. It should all be KiGo goodness :D Rated T because some peeps have issues with lady lovin'


**Author's Note:** I received this prompt from an anon on my tumblr and i liked it a lot so i did it :D I hope you guys enjoy this and please forgive me for not working on the other KiGo stories that are waiting. I'll get to them as soon as i'm done with exam week. I should feel more compelled to work on them then. I'm currently only doing one-shots because they're just to get me back into writing since I've had writer's block for my fanfiction for a while now. Anyways, I really do hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and nothing in this story is meant to resemble any places or people in real life. Seriously, i don't even own the entire idea because someone else gave me the prompt.

Prompt: Kim x Shego, Kim crashes a villians' Christmas party

* * *

><p>Kim groaned as she pulled herself out of bed at the familiar sound of <em>be-be-bedeep<em>. "Wade… it's 2am the day after Christmas, what could possibly be the sitch?"

"I have intel that several villains are meeting up and may be collaborating on something evil. Drakken, Shego, Dementor, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, and Motor Ed are some of the many in attendance. I don't know what they're planning, but you might want to go in for surveillance and then work on dismantling their plan later."

"It does sound like a big job," Kim mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. "Have you already contacted Ron?"

"He can't make it, he's in Japan with Yori right now, remember?"

The redhead pulled herself out of bed with a huff and moved over to her closet. "Alright, I'll be ready in 10minutes."

"I'll have your ride waiting for you outside your house."

"Thanks, Wade."

She hung up and started to rummage through her clothes. She wanted to wear her mission gear, but it wasn't suited for this type of weather. She would wear her battle suit, but that was with Wade for modifications. Without thinking too hard about it she pulled on one of her Christmas sweaters and thick pants. She pulled on a thick coat over top and slipped on some warm socks and a pair of boots. Lastly she pulled on some gloves and a hat and headed down the steps and quietly outside.

There was a car waiting out front with its lights out. She climbed into it to find someone she didn't recognize in the seat.

"Hey, I assume Wade sent you?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm his cousin. I was just getting off work so he told me to drive you somewhere."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Kim said brightly.

"No problem, he helped me with some computer viruses I had a while back, I've owed him one since."

They drove in silence over there while Kim looked over the specs of the building she would be breaking into. It looked like an old abandoned laboratory.

She waved to Wade's cousin as he drove off and then she walked around the outskirts of the building. Wade sent her the directions to a large air shaft she should be able to crawl through. Once she found it she used her laser lipstick to break the cover of the vent so she could climb in.

Once she was inside Wade directed her through it.

"I see heat signatures at the north of the building. Go forward ten yards and take a right."

Kim turned right at the spot.

"Take the first left."

She did that.

"Go forward about five yards and you should see a vent leading to the room next to the large heat signature."

Kim found it and hopped down into the room. "Alright Wade, now what?"

"Leave the room and go right and take the first door on the right. You'll enter in a corner of the room that should be hidden from most people's line of sight."

"Okay."

The redhead snuck outside the room, closing the door quietly, before she went into the room next door. She steadied her breathing before creeping in and pressing herself to the wall. So far so good.

Peeking around the corner she saw the villains all congregated in a circle. Kim's brow furrowed. They must've been hunching over the plans.

Something seemed off about it, but she didn't have time to think about that when she felt something breathing against her neck.

She spun around to find Monkey Fist extremely close. Before Kim could react and escape, he grabbed her and lead her towards the others saying, "Look who came for a visit!"

Everyone turned.

That was when Kim realized they were all wearing some sort of Christmas attire, several Santa hats and reindeer antlers visible in the crowd.

"What's going on…?" Kim asked in confusion.

Drakken wormed his way through the crowd and said, "Kim Possible…! You're just in time!"

"In time for what…?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"For the secret Santa of course! We weren't sure if you were going to get here in time for it, but here you are! Perfect!"

Monkey Fist released her and went over to the large crowd saying, "Come on! It's starting!" She could smell alcohol on his breath and could see that several of the other villains were also inebriated.

Kim stood frozen until she felt someone leaning on her shoulder. "Hey there, Princess."

"Shego? What's going on?" The older woman seemed sober so she figured maybe she could get an answer.

"It's a Christmas party, doy."

"But you guys… were expecting me?"

"Of course. I mean, I did send the little invite to your computer nerd."

Kim was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, Cupcake, I brought a present to say it was from you." She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and said, "Now come on, we're opening presents." She steered Kim towards the crowd and Kim was handed a gift, as was Shego.

"Okay guys, we're going to open them one at a time!" called out DNAmy. "No unwrapping early. We're going to take our time. No acting like big meanies." She was bright red in the face, no doubt delightfully intoxicated.

Shego took a seat in the large circle they had started forming and pulled Kim down beside her.

"Why exactly are you guys, my enemies, celebrating Christmas with me?" the redhead hissed under her breath to the older woman.

She chuckled in response. "Pumpkin, we may be enemies, but you're also part of this big family thing we have going on. Think about it, you interact with us way more than we interact with anyone else. You're part of our social lives in a way. Sure you beat all these stupid villains and stop them from taking over the world, but you never want us to seriously get hurt."

"Yeah, but you guys want ME to seriously get hurt," Kim complained quietly.

Shego shrugged, "We're still bad guys. Right now we're just calling it a truce. It's more fun to party with more people."

Kim grumbled.

When it was finally Kim's turn to open a present, she hesitantly did so. Inside she found an ugly Christmas sweater. "You guys have got to be kidding me," she said with a laugh.

The villains were all hooting and hollering, thinking it was a great gift. While all of them had been receiving things like plans for doomsday devices or little robots and so on, Kim was the only one to receive something that looked handmade, but also like a joke.

"Put it on!" some of the villains called out.

Kim was turning red, "I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, just do it. It'll keep them in good spirits and you might not have to deal with them until after the New Years," Shego said with a laugh.

Grumbling Kim took off her jacket to reveal the sweater she was already wearing which was red and green with Christmas trees and snowflakes on it. She pulled the ugly sweater on overtop and pulled off the other sweater from underneath, asking with a huff, "Are you guys happy?"

They all chorused their approval and then continued on.

Shego received a large pack of nail files, which although she acted like she didn't want, she proved they were good when she pulled one out of the case and started using it.

After they finished going around in the circle the party went back to people mingling and eating and drinking and dancing.

Kim wormed her way out of the middle of the crowd and moved towards the exit.

Shego grabbed her arm before she could leave, stopping her just in front of the door. "And where do you think you're going? This party is only halfway through."

"I'm going home. While you all may not value your sleep, I do. I was sleeping before I got the call that I had to show up here."

"Come on, Princess, it's not even that late, lighten up."

Kim groaned. "Shego, today has been a busy day. I had to visit both sides of the family in one day, deal with the twins the entire time, and then I had to help my mom clean up all the dishes and the mess the twins made after playing with their new rockets and I had to help some people from getting crushed in an avalanche and I'm just exhausted."

The green skinned woman was about to reply when Motor Ed suddenly shouted, "RED AND GREEN ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

Everyone froze in their place and turned to Kim and Shego.

"What…?" Kim asked in confusion, looking up. Sure enough there was a giant ball of mistletoe hanging above them. "How did I miss that…?"

Shego shrugged, "First I've seen it."

"I thought you were wide awake," Kim muttered.

While they were talking they could hear a slow chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" being kicked up by the villains. It had started off relatively low but was getting increasingly loud.

"Princess, I am inebriated like you wouldn't believe," Shego laughed.

"Wait, what?!" Kim asked in shock. "You don't look it!"

"Well then, as the crowd wishes, I'll prove it to you," the older woman smirked.

Before Kim could understand what was going on, Shego had wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her in for a kiss.

As quickly as it'd happened, it was over.

The redhead's jaw dropped and the villains all cheered before they went back to their partying. None of them were going to be able to remember the night after how much they'd drank, which Kim was thankful for.

There was a lingering taste of eggnog from the kiss, and she assumed that the added flavor was some sort of alcohol.

"What the hell are you guys drinking?" Kim asked abruptly.

Shego had turned to head back to the party but stopped. "Eggnog, sweetheart."

"Not that. I mean the alcohol in it. You guys are getting drunk so fast I'm worried you all might end up with alcohol poisoning," Kim muttered.

Shego grinned and said, "Candy Cane flavored Vodka. You want some?"

Kim shook her head, "No thanks. I already had enough to... uh… taste."

Shego smirked and moved back over to Kim, fingers trailing down the redhead's sides. "You sure you wouldn't like another taste?"

Kim swallowed and said, "N-No thanks."

Shego lowered her voice and said in a husky manner and with lidded eyes, "Well, stick around, and if you change your mind, let me know."

She pulled away and almost instantly Kim missed the warmth of the woman's fingers. She mentally slapped herself when she heard that.

Wade called a moment later. "KP, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, things are good," Kim said, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"What's that noise?" he asked with a confused look.

"They were throwing a Christmas party. They're all drunk off their minds."

"Are you… wearing a different sweater than earlier?"

Kim groaned, "Yeah. Apparently there was a secret Santa. I got this as a present."

Wade worked hard to suppress his laughter. After calming down he asked, "So, you need a ride back."

Kim looked up at the crowd, her eyes following the green figure that had moved to the dance floor. "N-No. I think I'll be fine. I'll get back on my own."

"Alright… just call me if you need me."

"Thanks Wade." The redhead hung up and she found herself still staring at Shego.

The older woman caught her eye and smirked. She could see the woman intentionally making her dance moves more sexual as she threw a wink at the redhead.

Kim's mouth went dry and she found herself moving towards the villain.

When she was close to Shego, the older woman moved up to her and whispered into her ear, "I take it you want another taste."

The hero licked her lips before mumbling in reply, "Yeah, I do." She could feel her face turning a deep shade of red when the older woman grinned.

Shego gently pulled the redhead against her and pressed their lips together again before pulling back and saying, "So, did you still want to go home… or do you want to stay with me till morning?"

Kim almost squeaked in surprise at the invitation but she managed to say, "I don't want to go home." Shego grinned but before the woman could make any commentary the redhead pulled her back down and pressed their lips together.

Shego only pulled back for a moment to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Princess," before leaning back in and capturing what she had always wanted most of all… Kim Possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me what you guys think :D I hadn't done a one-shot for KiGo before, but now I'm glad I did. Let me know your thoughts and I really hope you enjoy this and have a Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas!


End file.
